


Dare to Remember

by angelicmasquerade128



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicmasquerade128/pseuds/angelicmasquerade128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie moving for college gave her a chance to live her life again. She had a long list of expectations, but she certainly didn't expect it to turn out like a nightmare. You can't help but be paranoid when someone from your past comes back to haunt you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Well I guess this story kind of happened because I am tired of too much angsty Annie x Finnick stories.
> 
> Enjoy!

Annie Cresta promised herself one thing: She would never venture out into California alone ever. The city being described as dangerous was an understatement. An hour after her arrival, some tourist tailed her outside the airport. They began walking side by side. Something was obviously wrong though when he almost grabbed her by the arm. Next thing she knew, she was running out into the streets hoping that he lost track of her. When she was sure he was out of sight, she looked up at her map only to find out she was in the middle of nowhere. It took her hours to get herself back on track. It might have been smarter to ask for directions but she was too paranoid to do so. Rule of the streets is: Trust no one.

So she walked for hours on end until she stumbled upon a neon sign. Annie squinted. Yup, this was it. The apartment her aunt had spent all her savings on. And it looked barely livable. Paint peeled off at the sides. The porch was covered in grime. And the windows, appeared to be holes because they were kind of, really broken or just nonexistent. According to her mother, her Aunt Effie used to be normal. Over the years, her sense of taste had upgraded. In short, it spiraled out of control. She hadn't witnessed it though since her aunt secluded herself for the last decade.

Annie knocked at the scratched door. Is that wolf marks? "Hello? Anybody home?"

"Who is it?" A man hissed.

"I'm Annie Cresta the new renter of an upstairs bedroom. I was told by my aunt, Effie Trinket that you had a vacant room. Is she there?"

"Effie!" He growled, "There's an Annie Cresta at the door! Says you're renting a room upstairs. What in blazes do you think you're doing? Where am I supposed to sleep?" Sounds of glass shattering permeated across the room.

"Don't you live on the basement now? We can barely survive with my salary alone. We're not going to make it to the end of the year! It also doesn't help that a certain drunkard is spending all my money on beer bottles!"

"We'd have more income if you stopped buying cosmetics. You're not even pretty."

"Don't you dare use that line on me mister. If you got a job we wouldn't be in this situation. If only you didn't quit, we could have had-" She lets out a long sigh, "I'm sorry. Forget I said that. Now where is Annie?"

"By the door" He says nonchalantly.

"What? You must have terrified the poor girl. Move aside, we must politely welcome our guest."

The door opened revealing a clown. Effie had too-much make-up her face was so white and her lips were too red. Her clothes however were pink and really frilly. It looked just like what her enemy; Cashmere would have worn, except they were nine. On Effie it looked like an oversized lavender tutu with too many ribbons. "Good evening sweetheart. I'm Effie Trinket. You're going to love it in here darling. We're going to have so much fun."

Annie blinked, "Oh. Hi. Wow." If Annie thought things couldn't get worse well It just did. The outside was nothing compared to the inside. The floorboards had holes that she wondered how Effie could walk in her heels and not fall off. Wallpapers were literally torn apart. Black gooey substances littered the sides of the wall. She even spotted a few roaches walking along in a straight line. When she walked in, a gust of unidentifiable stench attacked her nostrils. "Sorry this is rude of me to ask but, what is that stench?"

"Beer bottle smell mixed with grime." His back was to her while he stumbled to the basement. "Trust me sweetheart, you're going to regret staying here." He says before the door slammed shut behind him.

"Well we don't have much." Effie coughed, "But its better than staying out in the streets. Poor girl like you wouldn't last a night out there alone. Lucky for you, I'm here to the rescue."

"Thank you. I guess."

"Oh, how rude of me. You must be tired from carrying all that stuff. Hand them over I'll take them to your room." Effie yanked the suitcase from her hands. "Now come along dearie."

Annie made her way up the almost broken staircase to the second floor. The floor wasn't as messy as downstairs in fact it could pass up as a proper house. The floors were wet suggesting Effie might have just mopped the place. She let out a sigh of relief. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

"Are you married to that guy?"

"For goodness sakes of course not! Who would be married to that oaf?!" Effie balked, "His name's Haymitch. He's just a bit short-tempered and not so friendly. He'll be nice once you get to know him."

"What's up with him? Why is he such-" Annie fidgeted uncomfortably.

"An asshole?" Effie cut her off, "Well he came from a terrible divorce. It's really not so bad because his wife was a bitch. She told me that my sense of fashion was way out of line. 'Well at least I had clothes' was what I told her. I don't understand why some women get dressed in pieces of cloth. Must be stuck in poverty, the poor thing."

"I think it's a trend. Guys fall for the flirts more. It must feel really good to be flattered even if the compliments aren't true at all."

My sister, Lily was every man's type. She was smart, beautiful and sporty. I felt like an ugly duckling for half of my life because people kept asking me if I was adopted. She dated a senior athlete and everybody thought it was a happily ever after. Except for me, he would always be sucking her face once they were alone. He even tried to take a peek while she was showering. Something's really wrong in a relationship if there's too much lust. My sister never noticed it cause she was too much of a good girl. Meanwhile, I assume the worst in people- complete opposites.

"Something tells me we're going to get along really well Annie."

"I heard that!" Haymitch bellowed from below.

"Here we are." Effie said as she pushed open the door with her shoulder.

The bedroom had a feminine feeling to it. The walls were covered in fresh paint with a big window at the bedside. Her mattress was covered in a pink comforter. Shelves were covered in fashion magazines and a table with enough room for her laptop. If this used to be Haymitch's room then Effie must have worked like a zombie to get it to look like she owned the place.

"Well? Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it. Thank you so much. You don't know how grateful I am for this. It's really nice of you to do all this."

"Make yourself feel at home. The bathroom is down the hall we don't have hot water though. I better get downstairs to prepare dinner," She dropped the suitcases to the bed. "Do you like pizza?"

"I'd love it. Thank you. I'd like to offer my help though seeing as exchange for all this."

"Nonsense, take your time and rest. It must have been a long day if this is your first time in California. The city is overwhelming."

Annie sat down on the bed and scanned the room. She pulled out her tablet and went online to find information about Stanford's new swimming program. She loved swimming, everyone knew that. Competing professionally had helped her buy MAC laptop. Her parents couldn't afford any gadget. Heck, they couldn't afford internet connection or landline until she was in 7th grade.

They weren't that poor but her parents always had to save up for Lily's ice skating career. Having a figure skating sister with a skyrocketing career isn't always what people would expect. She had to adjust to her sister's diet while moving schools all the time. It got so demanding that in 3rd grade she started homeschooling thus ending her social life. It wasn't all that bad. Her sister was amazing. It was worth it seeing her dazzle thousands of people. But Lily's needs were always on the top agenda so Annie wasn't used to anyone putting her first.

She had no opportunity for a life for herself until she got a scholarship from Stanford. Books became her companion while she traveled around the country. Extracurricular weren't a problem either. Competing competitively as an independent in all high school swimming gigs helped her get the recognition she wanted. It could get pretty sad though. No friend was permanent in her life. For once, she wanted a normal life where she stayed long enough for people to know her. Or to find out she exists. She wanted to get drunk, go to parties and live a life. So she begged her parents to let her go, and they did. They had to check up on her every day as a condition. This was what she hoped to accomplish as she went online in Skype.

"Honey, you've been gone for a day and I'm missing you already. How is California? Is it as glamorous as you imagined? Was the travel okay? I hope you didn't encounter anyone dangerous. I always told you not to talk to strangers. How are your tenants? I hope they're nice."

"It was really dangerous. I met a burglar and he pointed a gun at me. I got away safely but I think he followed me so he might murder me tonight. My tenants are really nice. Your sister, Effie's actually a clown being abused by this drunkard called Haymitch. We're really close. In fact, Haymitch invited me to a pub tonight. I have to go because he can get pretty abusive when he doesn't get what he wants." I say dryly.

"I'm getting a plane right now. You are going to go back home right now young lady."

"Don't! I was joking. That was a joke." Well some of it.

"Well it's not a good joke." She said bitterly. "We are really, really worried about you, honey. I don't understand why you would go as far as the United States to go to college when you're from Europe. Your sister even volunteered to pay for your college fees now that she's got sponsors."

"I don't want her money Mom." Annie sighed. "I got a scholarship on one of the most prestigious universities. Can't you be a little bit happier for me?"

"What about the house is it okay? Is your room alright? Did they set you up with a roommate?"

"The house is…. decent. That doesn't even begin to cover it." I laughed sarcastically, "But my room's alright. It's pretty girly. I don't have roommates so its pretty awesome."

"Are you sure? Your sister can get someone over there if living alone is too much. I even know a nice hotel in California-"

"Mom, just drop it. Seriously I'm okay. Besides it'll be dangerous if people start finding out I'm related to Lily Cresta, the Olympic figure skating favorite."

"That's not a problem. You're sister's a sweetheart."

"Exactly, tons of guys would flirt with me to get to her. They might be really hot so I won't be able to resist them. They'll get in my pants and I wouldn't be able to do anything cause they're too hot. My young life will be nothing but a cycle of getting laid with guys that have apparently no interest in me." I say dramatically.

"That's not funny either. I'm your mom. We really miss you Annie. Lily wants to talk to you."

"Hey Annie! How's California? Heard they have the best outfits there. Could you get a stylist for yourself? You're mandatory attendance to my party requires a great outfit."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I'm saying yes to the party but not to the stylist. California's not so glamorous. Some burglar almost stole my bag but I'm okay right now. My rooms really girly. The people living here are really weird though. Our Aunt Effie just upgraded her sense of style while the other's a drunk. I don't think I can trust them."

"I think you'll be okay. Just give them a second chance they might not be as scary as you think."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you have a sixth sense that tells you whether to trust people or not. It's always right. And apparently it told you to trust them a little bit because you're in their house." She said knowingly, "You were right about Brad."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend." She corrected. "I caught him making out with a girl in his car. It was really, really traumatizing."

"She must be really desperate. Brad uses his van as a bin for his pizza boxes and sodas. I imagine she was covered in mold once they finished whatever it is that they started. Told you that guy's too good for you. You should go get someone I approve of."

The problem with Lily was that she was too much of a hopeless romantic. When she falls in love, she has it bad. Even if the guy was a complete jackass she would never notice because of her utter devotion for him. One time Brad ended up in a pub full of cheerleaders. He got away by telling Lily he imagined it was her he was making out with. Pathetic.

She tried to imagine what he was doing right now. Probably he'd drinking in the middle of the streets. He'd be hitting on anything wearing a skirt. Not that a girl would stay long enough to be with him. Or would want to be with him. It wouldn't be long until he'd get kicked out of university. Brad could barely stay up to finish reading a book chapter. He was such an airhead that Annie wondered what anybody her sister could see in him.

"I'm flattered that you admit I'm right. But my sixth sense isn't always right 100% of the time."

"When wasn't it right?"

"It wasn't right when I trusted him." I said bitterly.

"I'm not so sure about that." She coughed, "Anyway mom sent someone to check up on you. You'll meet her pretty soon. I'm not allowed to tell you who it is except that it's a family friend."

My eyes turned into saucers. If my parents found out how insane her aunt's house was her college life would be over. "Is she coming over here?"

"I don't think so. You'll meet her at school so she has no business on where your living whatsoever. At least, I hope she doesn't have any interest."

"That's reassuring."


	2. Chapter 2

"Keira, Haymitch! Dinner's ready!" Effie retrieved the casseroles from the tiled kitchen table. Her ball gown involved a frilly pink apron arrayed with neon colored ribbons. She was brighter than ever before that Annie thought there should be a legal limit to how many ribbons a dress can have.

The conversation with her sister relieved Annie of the stress she felt. She considered herself lucky that she that her aunt prepared her food. Annie grabbed a plate from the cupboard, "I'll help."

"Thank you, dear. Can you watch over this while I go get Haymitch?"

"Sure." Annie grabbed a pink furry apron from the rack, definitely Effie's. "Is there anything else you'll need?"

"Just help set up the table please. The plates are in one of the cabinets."

"Alright." Annie replied. A minute into mixing the broth she felt bothered by her surroundings. No matter how nice Effie was there's still a limit to how much a girl can take. The walls were covered in some gooey grime. Dead cockroaches lined the floor. She wasn't even sure if that was a cockroach. The sight was so gross that she simply stared.

The minute she tried to pulling cabinets was even more horrible. She barely recognized most of the kitchenware because instead of being silver they were a rusty brown. Unknown insects came flying out of the cabinets . It's hard to make out anything from the cobwebs and bits of dust. In all eighteen years of her life, she was never so exposed to creepy crawlies as much as she is now. The smell was even more horrible. She thought she was used to the smell of the house after an hour or two of being in it, she couldn't have been more wrong. When pulling open any cabinet, a gust of wind would fly past her carrying a horrible stench. A wave of relief washed over her when she finally found the plates. Thankfully, it was spotless probably thanks to Effie.

How could anyone live like this? She understood that some people are more of a slob than others. But usually people use the signs of 'dead insects and spiders' as a means to do a bit of spring cleaning. That didn't seem to be the case with Effie and Haymitch. It didn't entirely matter if the whole kitchen felt unearthed from a decade ago. Do they even cook? The situation couldn't even be far from the truth. After a bit of investigating, she found out that the trash bins were piled up with take-out boxes from fast food restaurants. They don't cook at all. Effie was putting up this 'homemade dinner' as an absurd attempt to welcome family.

"Hey Effie? I'm done. We should probably get started even if Haymitch-" Annie started walking around the house. Her body froze upon hearing a scream against the house.

"HAYMITCH! DINNER'S READY!"

Seconds later an old man came stuttering in the kitchen. "What is she still doing here?"

"Now, now Annie is my niece and she's such a darling."

"That girl doesn't belong to this house. Certainly, not here with you."

"Haymitch I know you're upset about the room but-"

"Damn right I'm upset about that room. Why do we-" His hand held on to a bottle of beer while his voice slurred. "Tch. Let's just get this over with."

The food was good. In fact, Annie never tasted pizza, lasagna and spaghetti that were as good as Effie's. Despite the lack of ambience the place offered, the dinner felt like something taken out of a five-star hotel. The ceramics were set up in such a complicated manner that definitely spelled high-class. The pink doilies definitely spelled Effie. In fact, it was hard to imagine Effie living here. Effie's the type of woman you'd find living in royalty. But the company was strange, consisting only of Effie.

Effie had released a stream of information that would help Annie tomorrow. Such as the academe, (" consists of nepotism, corruption") the lifestyle, ("dominated by the expensive culture of corruption"), the transportation, ("a product of engineers who know nothing"). Later on she found out that this was the result of Effie's hatred towards Haymitch's ex-wife. Apparently the woman was a Stanford professor. Annie sure hoped they wouldn't run into each other.

"Umm Effie… Thanks for the dinner but you didn't really have to do all this for me."

"Damn right we didn't…" Haymitch muttered. He grabbed a piece of chicken leg, his incisors cutting against the piece of meat.

"Mind your manners, Haymitch." Effie trilled. "And please use the utensils on the table. We wouldn't want any dirt littering your fingers."

Haymitch sighed and grabbed the piece of fork. Annie wondered how the two of them could co-exist in the same house. The way Effie barked orders while Haymitch just went along with it kind of showed their old couple dynamic. If they got a little push who knows what will happen with those two. Just when she was sure Effie would collapse from the jealous rant, Annie managed to talk to Haymitch.

"So why are you here then?" .

"For a drink, sweetheart."

"Would you please stop calling me sweetheart? I don't even know you."

"And I don't know you either. So why the heck are we sitting in the same table?" He screamed, letting his hands fall dramatically to his sides. "And Effie would you stop kicking my foot. Don't make me spill my drink. These are designer pants. Vintage."

"Vintage?"

"I wouldn't expect you to know what vintage is Ms. Cresta. If you're really your mother's daughter then I'm surprised you could even afford a plane ticket. But I guess that's largely because of your sister's career isn't it. Your whole family's doing nothing but leeching into her life to get some."

"That is way out of line." Annie said through gritted teeth. What Annie wouldn't stand for was a random stranger implying her mother was a leech. They always got by because her parents worked too much, struggling to make Lily's dream come true. Now that they had a bit of money, she believed her parents had a right to spend some of it. Or in Lily's case give them some of her own. Annie didn't feel entitled to do the same though. Lily didn't owe her anything. Sadly, this line of thought was how she ended up with Haymitch. "My family is none of your business."

"Oh, you're going to defend yourself how exactly? Do enlighten me sweetheart."

"Look, just because you don't have a family of your own doesn't mean you can just take it out on mine." Annie said thoughtlessly.

"WHAT?" He seethed venomously, hands clenching into fists. "I dare you to say that again."

"Now, now children quiet down."

"We are not children." Annie and Haymitch said in unison.

"Haymitch, Annie's first day of college is tomorrow. Any piece of advice?"

"That's none of my business. If she wants to study in Stanford then I'm pretty sure she'll have the wits to stay alive. A piece of advice, eh? The way I see it she's not even worth my time." He backed his chair up and slammed his drink unto the table.

"Haymitch! You can't just leave-" Effie began.

"Fine. If you want a piece of advice that badly then here it is: Get. Out. Of. My. Way." He growled.

Annie stared at his retreating back. What's weird about Haymitch was the way he just snapped. From the pressure in the room she thought he was going to attack her. What she said about his family was too harsh. She didn't know his circumstances. But whatever they were that didn't give him the right to insult her family. One thing's for sure though: whatever his problem is she was determined to stay out of it.

Dinner ended peacefully. It made Annie feel a mixture of dread for what she said even if he did deserve it. Effie would have none of it though she apologized profusely for Haymitch's manners. After dinner, Annie offered to stay behind and wash the dishes. Meanwhile, Effie hurried to the basement. No doubt to calm Haymitch. After a few minutes of cleaning up the dishes, she heard a loud object crashing to the ground. Curious about what was happening she quickly washed her hands and leaned her ear against the door.

"You think I don't know what you're cookin here?" Haymitch sneered,

"If you made an effort to talk to the girl I'm sure-"

"Will you shut up? You think you're going to make the world a better place by forcing me into rehab?"

"Well putting you into rehab is a delightful plan. Sadly, we don't have money for it."

"So this is your solution? Using your niece for your own self-satisfaction? If you think things can just go back to the way they were then you're kidding yourself. Nothing and no one will make me feel better for what I did."

"I'm not using Annie." Effie balked, "She's my sister's daughter. I would do anything for my sister."

"Right. Which is why you haven't seen each other for the last decade." He muttered.

"A lot of work comes with being a mother not that you would know. Sometimes time just flies so fast that the next thing you know, you haven't talked to family for the last decade. My sister, Therese, loved adventure. She keeps moving around the globe for Lily's training which makes it impossible to keep track of her. You don't understand."

"You're right. I don't understand. I don't understand why you're suddenly helping your sister. I don't understand why you're taking care of her daughter. And I most certainly do not understand why we have to act like she's family."

"Am I selfish for wanting everything to be delightful?" Effie jabbed her nails at his chest. "You know as well as I do that you're just pretending to be a ruthless drunk."

"Who says I'm pretending?"

"I do because I know you so stop pushing me away."

Annie let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. Their motives sent chills down her spine. True, it's surprising that Effie would just take her in and act all motherly. She didn't find it the least bit suspicious because she's family. Now she's wondering if she can even stay alive. The idea that Haymitch needed rehab isn't surprising. But her presence would cure that? What is wrong with these people? She couldn't even figure out how to use a map. How on earth would she make them all sunshine and rainbows?

The next morning relieved Annie the stress she felt from the day before. In the daylight, everything appeared to be normal. The place was as dirty as always. Walls were greased. Windows were still broken. A colony of cockroaches lined the bottom of the staircase. Haymitch was still asleep though so the stench wasn't as horrible as before. She decided not to pry on Haymitch and Effie's conversation last night. In fact, it was better if she pretended it didn't happen. Everything seemed so normal that she didn't want to destroy it. Annie grabbed a plate from the cupboard, "I'll help."

"Thank you, dear. Did you talk to your mother?" Annie thought that after yesterday's episode Effie would quit preparing meals. It didn't appear that way. Effie was perched by the stove serenely frying eggs. Her outfit of the day consisted of a huge ball gown. It was so huge Annie wondered how she could fit in any door.

"We had a good chat. She told me to thank you for preparing me dinner last night. "

"Well I'm happy you liked it. Anything for a sweet child like you dear. I've always, always wanted to have a daughter!"

"Um, so…" Annie's eyes drifted to Effie's motherly face every so slightly. "I was wondering if I could maybe cook dinner tonight. I know you just do take-outs since you're kitchenware is kind of ancient. I'm not as experienced but I make really good burritos."

"Lovely idea but no. You're off to college the bestest time of your life. You should be out on parties not cooking dinner at home! " She beamed, "So I'm going to get Haymitch now sweetie."

"Wait!" Annie grabbed her by the arm, "I think we should eat separately."

"Whatever are you talking about Annie? Sure that old fart can be grouchy but that's no reason to panic. He can be kind. In fact, he gives me bottles of his beer when he isn't as grouchy.

"Really?" Annie asked in disbelief, "He walked out of dinner last night"

"He did that?" She stared wide-eyed with a bemused look in her face.

"He went ballistic after I insulted him."

"Oh sweetie, you must be exhausted from your travels." Effie said gravely, "What on earth are you talking about? Dinner last night was lovely. You, me and Haymitch are a lovely family."

"Lovely? We didn't have dinner together."

"Annie. Seriously? You mustn't judge others because of beer! We had fun together don't you remember. Haymitch wouldn't walk out on us."

My jaw dropped "Look, I don't know what he did to make you act like this. But I do know that this forgetting thing you're trying to sell to me is some sort of coping mechanism and its not working."

"Look Haymitch is a really nice-"

"I think I need to go now. I'm going to be late for class." Annie clenched her fists. Something was very wrong with these people. How could Effie not remember? How could her mother abandon her like this? Why does everything have to be lovely, wonderful and delightful in Effie's world. Annie didn't even want an answer. In a split-second Annie raced towards her room, ran down the stairs her backpack hauled at her shoulder. It wouldn't be long until all this racket sent Haymitch out into a threatening spree.

"Wait. Wait. You forgot your lunch." Effie hauled her ballgown up to her feet. Sadly, its size jammed her in the middle of the doorway

"Lovely." Annie commented dryly. Effie held out a lunchbox knotted with ornate ribbons. How on earth could anyone open up that?

Her fingers twisted the knob and the door slammed shut behind her.


End file.
